


The Gang Goes to the Water Park

by raug



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug/pseuds/raug
Summary: The water park episode but not. Charlie and Mac hang out at the water park and are just cute boyfriends.





	The Gang Goes to the Water Park

Nine in the morning on a Saturday, the gang is headed to the water park. 

Dennis had the idea to go and the rest, after a small argument on drinking there, agreed to go. 

That night Charlie and Mac sat down and picked what Charlie was going to wear; Charlie wanted swim trunks and a t-shirt while Mac insisted on a tank top instead of a shirt because it would be too hot out. Eventually Mac got his way and they got into bed; Mac comforting the smaller about the next day before they both fell asleep. 

Now Charlie was sat in the back of the car, in between Mac and Dee; resting his head on Mac’s shoulder as the taller had his arm wrapped around him. His thoughts went to this morning, when they were getting ready and Mac helped him put his binder on. Mac was always gentle and made sure to kiss him after, knowing Charlie hated having to wear it or having Mac help put it on. 

“You think there’ll be any whores?” Frank interrupted his train of thought. 

“Probably not, Frank” Dee rolled her eyes and huffed. 

“I don't know Dee, it would be a good place to get some business.” Dennis chimed in as he pulled into the parking lot. 

Dee rolled her eyes again as everyone got out of the car and gathered their things before going in.

Once they were in they went to the wave pool and set their stuff down, Dennis and Dee deciding to sit with it. Frank announced he was going to look for whores before running off.

“Wanna go get on some rides?” Mac turned to Charlie, smiling.

“Hell yeah!” Charlie smiled back and grabbed the taller man's hand before running off to a line.

“Slow down, you’ll exhaust yourself!” Mac pulled the other boy back, slowing him down and causing him to frown a bit.

“Maaaac, we need to hurry before the line gets long!” Charlie whined and tugged a bit, not getting far with Mac resisting.

“Fine, we do a couple rides then rest for a bit.” Mac sighed and gave in, running after his excited boyfriend.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of rides Mac dragged Charlie to sit down at a table under the shade, ignoring the smaller mans whines and protests.

“You need to sit down and take breaks; it’s hot out and you’re binding.” Mac huffed and Charlie rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be fine Mac, really.” 

“I’m not giving in. Do you want anything to drink? Or some ice cream?” He stood up, giving Charlie a look that clearly said ‘stay put or else’.

“A beer.” Charlie mumbled and placed his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand. 

“You’re getting water too.” Mac kissed his cheek before walking off, leaving him alone.

Charlie watched around him for a while, listening to random conversations; then he heard a group of teenagers.

“Hey that guy has a tank top on under his tank top?” One of them gestured to Charlie, causing the others to look at him and Charlie to avoid looking at them.

“Oh shit, I think it’s one of those things that trannys use. Y’know, to flatten their chests!” One of the girls in the group started giggling, causing the others to join in.

“That's weird as hell.” A guy said, a bit too loud, causing Mac to look at the group with a confused look as he walked past; on his way back to his boyfriend.

“One beer and one water.” He smiled and put them both down in front of Charlie, who was currently staring down at his hands as he messed with his nails. 

“Thanks.” He mumbled and gave a small nod.

“What's wrong? Are you in any pain?” Mac raised an eyebrow and rubbed his back. “Do we need to take your binder off?”

“No!” He shook his head quickly, spazzing around. “Nothing is wrong!”

“Wait, are they dating?” One of the group members started again, Mac over-hearing. “If they are is it gay or straight?”

“Well, if there's a dick and a vagina then it's straight right?” One of the girls replied, causing Mac to furrow his eyebrows and turn to look at them, pissed off. 

“Yeah, but it looks like two dudes dating.” The other girl added. 

“God damn it…” Mac muttered as he stood up and started walking towards them. 

“Hey, stop!” Charlie grabbed his hand, stopping him. “It's not a big deal, man; just- just sit down, ok? C’mon…”

“Charlie they're talking about us, they're making fun of us.”

“It's cool, bro, it's fine. Sit down.” He tugged his hand hard, causing the other to stumble a bit before giving in and sitting down.

“Why are you being so calm about this?” The taller sighed and looked at his boyfriend, confused. 

“I don't want a scene, not over this, man.” Mac frowned at his answer and started rubbing his back. 

“Fine, we won’t cause a scene.” He grumbled, still pissed off. “You ready to go on more rides?”

“Yeah, yeah let’s go.” Charlie stood up and smashed his beer bottle on the ground and smiled at Mac.

“That’s a good way to cause a scene.” Mac laughed and smashed his bottle, making Charlie laugh as they both started off for the next ride.


End file.
